The Confrontation
by icymanlvr
Summary: What happens when the three heroes meet Malfoy once and for all an action packed twisted chapter thats what, and what happens after ooooo read it.
1. Default Chapter

The Confrontation Ok everyone im gonna add another chapter to this and in case I forgot I own no characters in this story all belong to Warner Bros. And J.K. Rowling. We  
left off when Harry and gang were going to meet Malfoy. The Slytherin house was open as all of the towers were for old students to see what's changed. It was weird for the three to be in Slytherin house since all of them were Gryffindor and were kind of like enemies to Slytherin. When they got out of the Great Hall and started to the tower Peeves came up to greet them with a shower of ink, and spitballs before crashing a few gaping, and angry pictures down on the way. After cleaning up they kept on down the hall and ran into the Bloody Baron the ghost of the Slytherin House and Hermione asked "have you seen Malfoy anywhere around here?" and he only answered with a nod and pointed down the hall. They followed where he pointed and walked by the room where they had faced Fluff Hagrid's three headed guard dog in their first year to rescue the Sorcerer's stone. All three shivered at that memory even though it wasn't the worst adventure they had ever had over the years in Hogwarts they faced Voldemort twice a haunted book, a murderous ghost (Tom Riddle) a giant snake, and Death Eaters the followers of Voldemort. When they finally reached the Slytherin room all three saw an eerie green light from inside, even though it seemed not too dangerous they went in carefully, and slowly only to see Malfoy hovering in the air over a large cauldron. They sat and watched intent to find out what was going on when a bright flash, and smoke appeared from the cauldron. When the smoke cleared there were hooded figures all around Malfoy and his cauldron, obviously they were death eaters but what was strange is that usually Death Eaters only appear in a group when Voldemort was present. Then it hit him Harry's scar surged with pain so much pain that he actually screamed and all of the people stared at him and glided to them all at once. The spells immediately began to fly all around Harry as he lay in pain. He heard gasps, yells, sparks, and blasts. He heard the "stupefy, Petrificous totalus, crucio", and even a few "avera kedavra" (or whatever it is!!!) When he finally had the strength, and will to get up people were laying al around him mostly death eaters but also Ron lay there arms tightly to his sides and legs tightly together obviously a victim of the Petrificous totalus spell, but there was no time to help him because out of nowhere Voldemort appeared with a sword, and shield in his hands ready to attack Harry. Harry was ready him being an auror now he had a lot of practice over the years and conjured a few shield spells for his own protection while he told Hermione to get her and Ron out and tell Dumbledore what is going on she obeyed and now it was just Harry, and Voldemort one on one. Even though Malfoy was gone he didn't care he now has to fight, and defeat Voldemort or die trying. Who knows whats gonna happen I don't yet sorry gotta brainstorm keep reading and review me please bya. 


	2. The Battle

The Battle Hey everyone thanks for reading my stories hope u like them well this could  
be the last one in this series but ill write more I promise lol  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters of this story only WB and J.K. Rowling do  
  
"You ready to die Potter" Voldemort hissed, while casting a stupefy spell. "No im not" he cried while ducking behind a chair to block the spell. Then this dialogue and spell casting pattern went on for minutes but to Harry what seemed like hours. He figured fighting a giant half snake ultimate wizard of darkness does that to you. Finally a break through happened for Harry he had a lucky expeliarmus spell that knocked Voldemorts wand right out of his hand, which gave him enough time to try and cast an effective paralyzing, spell. It was a failed attempt for right then one of the unconscious Death Eaters (Lucious Malfoy) knocked him down with a weak but painful crucio spell.  
  
When he got to his feet it was too late for anything because there Voldemort stood wand pointed at Harry's face and he yelled "time to die Potter!!!!!" and without even saying the spell a green streak flew out of his wand right toward Harry all he could do was stare and wait for it to hit, but then something amazing happened it was a true miracle because right then, and there Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix flew in and dropped a gleaming silver shield with the symbol of Gryffindor carved into in scarlet, and gold, and the spell bounced right off and shattered through a near by window, and there was a small explosion in the night sky. He decided now was his chance because even now Voldemort stood gawking at Fawkes and try to hit him with various spells that all missed because of Fawkes swift, and agile movements. He hit Voldemort with a well-aimed petrificous totalus spell that stiffened him and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Suddenly as though summoned Dumbledore with Hermione on his heels raced into the room only to see Harry victorious over the Dark Lord again, but this has to be the final time.  
Dumbledore levitated Voldemort with his wand and all three walked out calmly as though nothing had happened, all went to Dumbledore's office where he laid Voldemort down after first putting a very strong restraining spell on him to ensure he doesn't escape. He seated himself and said "good job Harry you finally defeated him but what do you think we do with him?" Harry answered "tell the Ministry he's here?" They did and in a few moments Cornelius Fudge and many other ministry people whom Harry didn't know appeared right after him. After a long conversation on how to dispose of him the final decision was to not put him in Azkaban for he would break out easily. He would go to a newly constructed holding cell in the Ministry that was created magic proof so he could never escape also since the Ministry knew of all of the Death Eaters they would be tracked down and imprisoned as well in similar rooms as Voldemorts. The ministry wizards with Voldemort left and for some reason Dumbledore went with them. Hermione and Harry decided to leave the room to check on Ron in the Hospital Wing. He was ok now a bit shaken but ok, the two of them informed him on anything and him wide eyed and open mouthed listened in amazement. When they finished all he could say was "bloody hell" and it was decided they would all go home now it was a long night and all were tired, happy, shaken, shocked, and full of many other emotions that were wearing them out completely. They said their goodbyes and got their brromsticks and left, of course everyone else had left and now Hogwarts stood silent dark, and empty when they left but theyw ould never forget the fun they had there the danger that they had been in and the way all three of them pulled through everything together as best friends. Ya I know a mushy ending but it fits doesn't it well anyway any comments leave reviews or email me sometime at icymanlvr@aol.com hope you enjoyed reading this bya 


	3. A Quick Update

A Quick Update This is kind of an epilogue to my fanfic story number 1 Remember I own none of these characters only WB and J.K. Rowling do ok read  
  
After their night back at Hogwarts and their fight with Voldemort all three went basically back to normal except all of them had the vision of Voldemort stuck in their heads permanently.  
Harry went back to his job as an Auror, it was exciting catching dark wizards but he needed a break after his huge battle. So he decided to get off since it was his choice anyway, and he left for about a month.  
Ron kept quite busy with his job as a famous Quidditch player, he couldn't get time off since there was game after game after game. He was rich but not always happy too much work.  
Hermione went back to studying magic, creatures devices, and whatnot she was the only of the three glad to be working she needed something to do with herself, and she was working quite better than usual for some reason.  
Ginny, George, Luna, Fred, and every one except Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore knew what happened that night.  
The End 


End file.
